Stardust
Cody Rhodes is a wrestler signed to WWE and he has gone by Cody Rhodes,"Dashing" Cody Rhodes "Undashing" Cody Rhodes or just Rhodes. Debut Rhodes would be signed to HCW in December 2010 and would make his debut attacking Hardcore Holly and would feud with him until Holly's departure from the company. latley he has been seen on HCW Inferno fighting rookies. Smackdown, reunion with Ted DiBiase & Intercontinental Champion Shortly after being drafted to Smackdown, Rhodes would reform Legacy with Ted. In late summer, on the Smackdown tapings, Rhodes would defeat Ezekiel Jackson for the Intercontinental Championship, giving him his first singles championship in his career.Rhodes would turn on Ted turning Ted face. Rhodes would then debut the "new" Intercontinental Championship, defending it against John Morrison, Sheamus and Ted DiBiase each on one occasion. Rhodes would then show dominance by defeating Vegeta, Alex Riley and HBK all in 1 night, defending the IC Championship. At Vengence, Rhodes defended the title after Morrison hit the running knee to Jackson, Rhodes would pin Jackson. Unmasked and ''ECW Revival'';Face Turn and various storylines Rhodes along with competing in the Survivor Series 5 on 5 Tag team match will also defend his ''title against former rival Justin Gabriel. By Survivor Series, Randy Orton would defeat Rhodes in a singles match, and go onto break Rhode's facemask. Rhodes would then go onto go back to his "Dashing" gimmick. At Survivor Series, Rhodes would defend the title against Justin Gabriel succesfully, but later in the night, be eliminated from the Survivor Series match by Randy Orton. At TLC 2011, Rhodes lost the IC Championship to Booker T after winning the Battle Royal. Rhodes would win the title back from Booker T 2 weeks later.Rhodes would go to ECW on the draft. At Dawn Of Destiny, Rhodes lost the IC title. However he envoked his rematch clause for Bragging Rights. At Bragging Rights, Rhodes re-won the IC title, defeating Big Show and Jeff Hardy. However, two weeks later, Rhodes would lose the title again to Christian. After losing the title, Rhodes would proclaim "I have my eyes on another title." While looking at new ECW Champion Drew McIntyre on a TV. After the reboot of ECW Revival, Rhodes entered a relationship with Maria, that sparked afeud with Chris Masters. After his feud with Masters and the shutdown of ECW Revival, Rhodes would suffer a severe drop in rankings, being sparsely used on television. In June 2013, he started a feud with Evan Bourne over the Intercontinental Championship. On September 16th, 2013, at the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Rhodes defeated Bourne for the Intercontinental Championship. Rhodes however dropped the title to Curtis Axel at WWE Battleground the following month. At Payback 2014, shortly after Jacob Cass won the World Heavyweight Championship, Cody Rhodes released a tweet stating "That one match alone disgraces everyone who has held the title before you Jake, you need to surrender it and atone for your mistakes." WWE has yet to address any repercussions on Rhodes's opinion. Stardust (2014) In June 2014, Cody Rhodes debuted a new gimmick called '''Stardust '''in an attempt to mock his brother, Goldust who recently signed to WCW. With the new gimmick, Rhodes adopted a moveset similar to his brother, and renamed his finisher Crossrhodes was renamed to ''Dust-to-Dust. At Hell in a Cell 2014, Stardust and Goldust became the WWE Tag Team Champions, defeating the Wyatt Family. Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Champions